The Chase
by Folle
Summary: So he didn't have a girlfriend. Big deal. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in women, and it definitely wasn't that he couldn't attract one. There was just no one who'd caught his attention.


The Chase

_i. I really like Ino as an interminable flirt._

_ii. Definite abuse of italics. Some language and innuendo._

* * *

><p>Kiba repressed a sigh, opting instead for a minute shift so he could silently roll his shoulder. Down in the grass as he was, with the muggy summer air making his skin slick, he had hoped that the movement might displace some of the prickly stuff from his exposed neck.<p>

No such luck. Instead of finding relief, he had rather encouraged a particularly sharp blade to dig deeper into the skin just behind his ear. Kiba scowled beneath his white mask even as he felt rather than heard Akamaru's silent laughter a few feet from him. If it had been an option, Kiba would have kicked out at his canine partner, but he was pushing it already as it was.

It's just that he couldn't help it; the group of missing Kumo-nin that they were stalking was so boring. For the umpteenth time he wondered what kind of information they might possibly have that would merit the Hokage sending a three-man ANBU squad after them when all he'd seen them do was set up and take down camp, day after day, as they traveled.

Eventually Kiba shrugged off the thought. It wasn't his job to get that information; it was Ino's. All he had to do was make sure they didn't lose these guys.

Not that it was particularly difficult, with the sloppy way they moved.

But it left him too much time to think about all the annoying things Akamaru had been pointing out to him lately, like how much Sakura was starting to smell like Naruto or how often they'd seen Temari sneaking out of Shikamaru's house on their early morning runs. Maybe if it'd just been his dog, Kiba could have ignored it, but it wasn't.

He'd found this out when he'd gone out drinking with some of his classmates. He, Shino, and Shikamaru had accompanied Chouji at his behest—a celebration for Chouji's impending fatherhood. It was also the night that Shino had announced his upcoming engagement. A second round of drinks was ordered amid congratulations (and sarcastic condolences from Shikamaru). What followed was a discussion about their mutual surprise and satisfaction that the rookie eleven were all just about settled down, and, inevitably, the collective realization that Kiba was still unattached.

They'd been interrupted that moment by Naruto's arrival, apologies on his lips about working late. He slid into their table as Sakura and Ino entered the bar as well, though the women did not join Kiba's group, opting instead to remain on bar stools at the opposite end of the room. Naruto had winced a little when Chouji chided good-naturedly about the ball and chain, explaining that Sakura had promised not to bother them but she didn't trust him enough to not get plastered when he had meetings early the next morning. And then the conversation had gone right back to Kiba's apparent "problem" as Chouji phrased it to Naruto.

Thus had begun the conjectures about eligible bachelorettes. Right away Kiba nixed all civilians; in general he found them too placid, boring, _breakable_. So his friends had moved on to the kunoichi their age. Sakura Naruto immediately disbarred for obvious reasons; Kiba, of course, did not admit that he found Sakura's ability to smash rock quite alluring—if only she had a better sense of humor. (Really, Kiba pitied their Hokage for how much guff he took from his violent girlfriend whenever Naruto happened to say something she didn't like.) Chouji suggested Hinata, prompting Kiba to explain that a subservient woman would never make it past his mother. Besides, she was more like a sister anyway. Chouji moved on to TenTen, and although Kiba acknowledged that she seemed spunky enough, something in his face must have given away his distaste, so he grudgingly admitted that she always smelled strongly of weapon polish and the metallic tang he got in his mouth every time she walked by made him loathe the possibility that if she smelled that way, she'd taste that way, too. Everyone had a good laugh at his expense before Shino quietly assured them that he was quite sure TenTen and Neji were romantically involved, in any case. Naruto plied Shino enthusiastically for more information on that front and Kiba had thought that his love life had been successfully dropped from the conversation. He'd tuned out a bit, his attention continuously drawn to high-pitched laughter at the bar where Sakura and Ino were giggling and gossiping. From the looks of it, the bartender was quite the flirt, and Ino was playing it up, entertaining herself and her friend.

An exclamation from Naruto brought his attention back to the table just as Naruto shared his revelation: Of the women their age, only Ino was left. Kiba had considered. What he knew about her was mostly leftover from their time at the academy more than ten years ago: she'd been infatuated with Sasuke (what girl wasn't, back then?), and she'd seemed fairly vain about her appearance. He could also recall Shikamaru's frequent complaints that she was bossy (though by now Kiba had learned that Shikamaru classified most women as bossy). As for the grown-up Ino, they'd been colleagues in ANBU coming on three months now, though most of her duties had kept her with Ibiki, her father, and other interrogation details.

He'd shrugged. His conclusion? He had no outright objections to Ino, but neither had he any pressing reason to be interested.

Back in the present, Kiba scoffed inside his head. So he didn't have a girlfriend. Big deal. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in women, and it _definitely_ wasn't that he couldn't attract one. (He was absolutely confident about that last part especially.) There was just no one who'd caught his attention.

Okay. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want a girlfriend. He wanted to make out in that closet in the Hokage tower, wanted… other things. And, you know, maybe in the future—the far, far off future—he wanted to eat a bento made by someone other than his mother, wanted to watch the sunset together above the monument, wanted to argue about the house décor, wanted someone to demand he not work late on their anniversary, and maybe he even eventually wanted to see her stomach round with their brat.

Just not right now. Eventually, Kiba knew that if he really, really wanted it, he could and would get it. As it was, he was fine. He enjoyed his freedom. He went where he wanted, ate what he wanted, said what he wanted, did what he wanted. No one complained if he left his clothes on the floor, no one pouted if he stayed out late with the guys, and no one cared if he ate a strict diet of only meat.

Suddenly he caught movement in his peripheral vision, from the direction of Ino and Shikamaru on the far side of the Kumo camp.

"Dammit, Ino!" Shikamaru hissed vehemently.

Shikamaru's voice was almost imperceptible, and just anyone wouldn't have caught the curse. But Kiba's heavily enhanced senses didn't belong to just anyone.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to wonder what hadn't gone according to their squad leader's plan—Shikamaru had landed in the clearing and was already engaging.

Kiba smiled as he and Akamaru joined the fray, more than happy to set aside his tedious train of thought in favor of the more thrilling adrenaline of battle.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes and four criminal bodies later, Kiba regrouped with his squad just in time to catch the tail end of Shikamaru lecturing Ino as he wrapped one of her arms in long, white bandages. Her mask lay in two pieces at her side.<p>

"…waited for my signal."

"Don't get so upset 'cause you had to think on your feet," Ino retorted cheekily. "You're _so _lazy." She turned to Kiba. "He's so lazy," she repeated in a conspiratorial tone, her eyes mischievous.

"That's the point of strategy. _Geez_."

Kiba had to keep from laughing at the put-out tone coloring Shikamaru's complaint, but his mask easily hid his grin.

Ino tossed her head, long blonde hair fluttering behind her, leaving her neck exposed to Kiba as she turned to address their aggravated squad leader. She certainly was attractive, he had to admit.

"I saw an opportunity, so I took it. _Sorry_ it didn't go exactly as you wanted."

"At least tell me you got it," Shikamaru almost pleaded, his posture slumping.

"Of course," Ino responded smugly.

Next to Kiba, Akamaru's long tongue lolled, his laughter once again pushing silently at Kiba.

_Feisty_, the dog communicated clearly. Kiba pointedly ignored him.

"Ouch," Ino suddenly gasped.

"If you'd waited, this wouldn't have happened." Shikamaru tied off the bandage forcefully, his voice serious.

"You know I'm gonna heal it as soon as I get my chakra back."

Shikamaru didn't respond as he stood, though Kiba was sure he was rolling his eyes out of sight behind his mask.

Kiba offered Ino a hand, which she took with a chipper thanks, and ignored Akamaru's laughter once again.

"Why're you so cheerful anyway?" Shikamaru queried suspiciously.

"We-ll," Ino drew out the syllable in a sing-song manner, "since we're done a day earlier than you planned…"

"Ino, no. I want to go home."

As if to emphasize his point, Shikamaru quickly replaced his pack after tossing the remaining bandage inside and stood.

"Come _on_," Ino argued.

Kiba remained silent during the exchange, curious. It was proving entertaining to watch how Ino operated. Whatever it was she wanted, Kiba had a feeling he was going to enjoy this much more than Shikamaru.

"No," Shikamaru repeated.

His voice sounded tired, and Kiba was sure he was seconds from relenting.

"You _never_ wanna have fun," Ino pouted.

"I like fun," Kiba inserted casually. He had no objection in taking their time getting home; now was the first chance he'd had to spend any kind of quality time with Konoha's only eligible kunoichi his age since he'd joined ANBU.

At his comment, Ino smiled wide, triumphant.

"That's two against one, Shikamaru."

"Tch. Damn troublesome woman…"

* * *

><p>"I hate it when she gets like this," Shikamaru grumbled, leaning heavily on the bar counter.<p>

Kiba sat facing the opposite direction, towards the sea of dancers rather than the bar, his elbows behind him and on the counter. He tilted his head in contemplation. Ino—with her hair loose and in black, strapless, short, and _tight_ ("Where do you _keep_ this stuff?" Shikamaru had asked in disbelief when she'd pranced out of the bathroom at the inn she insisted they get a room at. "Shut up," she'd replied.) —was out in the thick of it, swaying and moving and _being_ with the music and the other dancers, who were all touch and go in the ebb and flow of the crowd.

She caught Kiba's gaze, and he knew she knew he was watching her. Her eyes glittered as another dancer came close to her and she let him. Ino turned her head slightly, hooding her eyes, and lifted her chin playfully, simultaneously inviting and challenging.

Kiba sipped his drink, intrigued.

"I don't know," he finally offered Shikamaru. "Looks like one helluva good time."

Shikamaru twisted around, following Kiba's line of sight. He sighed sourly.

"This is your first mission with her, isn't it?"

Kiba nodded, wishing he could distinguish Ino's unique scent from the rest of the packed floor, oddly irritated as he watched the random civilian attempt to get closer. Ino's movements were fluidity personified; the guy dancing with her was having a hard time keeping up.

"Don't be fooled. She's a bitch," Shikamaru warned him.

The comment drew Kiba's attention from Ino and he smirked, a canine hanging out over his lip.

"Don't think I can handle her?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Do whatever you want. But I've known Ino a long time. She likes playing games."

"I'll definitely do better than _that _guy…" Kiba slid from his stool and abandoned his drink on the counter.

"Tch."

Shikamaru pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"I'm going out for a smoke."

But Kiba was already moving to the dance floor, closer and closer to the bass. When he reached Ino she lifted an eyebrow at his fanged grin even as his presence intimidated the civilian into giving her some space.

"Wanna dance?"

Ino laughed.

"If you think you can," she teased.

And she melted into the crowd without looking back.

Kiba pushed through the crowd after her, curious and excited by her overt challenge as well as the mélange of hormones, sweat, and adrenaline emanating from the undulating mass around him.

When he caught her, he reached for her waist to hold her in place, her laughter sounding in his ears as she faced him. She moved and Kiba followed her lead for a moment, letting her teach him her rhythm. She swayed in and then away, always coy, her smile baiting him, leaving brief touches on his shoulders and arms, his sides and stomach.

Once Kiba grasped her strategy, he grabbed her hands and pulled in her, bringing them chest to chest and then face to face as he bent down to inhale behind her ear. She stayed close long enough for him to memorize her scent—fresh flowers, and underneath that, just a hint of wet, rich, soil—before she slipped out of his reach again. Kiba followed, this time taking her waist firmly, holding her back to his chest, and moved them in time to the beat. As they moved together, slowly Ino shifted her head to the side to fit it between his shoulder and neck, one of her hands on his arms around her waist, the other drifting up and behind her to the nape of his neck, fingering the fine hairs there. Kiba found his head dipping into her hair so that he could fill his nostrils with the smell of him on her.

Although he'd had only one drink, he let himself feel intoxicated, narrowed his awareness so that everything but Ino and their synchronized movement faded away. Dimly he registered that his stomach was churning in a pleasant, uncontrolled way.

Ino allowed him to hold that position until the end of the song. As the next started, she turned slowly to face him, letting the hand on his neck trail down his chest and bringing her other up to meet it.

"Not bad," she judged his dancing. In the dark light of the club her eyes were smoky blue.

She leaned forward, eyelids drooping. Kiba leaned forward as well, following their mingling scents.

"Kiba…" Ino breathed.

Kiba allowed his own eyes to close, anticipation pounding in his blood as his stomach dropped wildly. He felt her breath on his lips before pressure on his chest shoved him away, set him to stumbling. A small growl of frustration escaped his lips as he regained his footing.

"That _was_ fun," Ino announced with satisfaction, her eyes filled with mirth. She left the dance floor, glancing back only once, a smile pulling the corners of her mouth.

Kiba stood in place where she'd left him, shaking his head to clear it.

_Playing games, huh? How… interesting._

He grinned and followed her to the exit, attention piqued more than it'd been in quite some time.

* * *

><p>"Great job, guys," Naruto complimented after Shikamaru finished the mission report. "You'll get all the details to the other intelligence people, right?"<p>

Shikamaru nodded.

Kiba shifted his feet impatiently. After Ino had left him on the dance floor, they'd collected Shikamaru in short order and returned to their rented room. They'd left the next morning quite early and made it back to Konoho in good time. The whole trip Ino had been what seemed her usual self: a quip here and there, ribbing their irritable squad leader, but no indication whatsoever that what had transpired between her and Kiba the night before had any significance.

For his part, Kiba was itching to get her alone and figure out just what she was thinking.

"Are we free to go, Naruto-_sama_?" Ino spoke his thoughts directly, though the emphasis she put on Naruto's honorific was more mocking than respectful.

Naruto laughed.

"Got somewhere you wanna be, Ino?"

"Do I _ever_."

"Sure. We're done here."

Ino practically skipped towards the door, then paused.

"Is Sakura in town?"

Naruto looked up from his desk and the maps Shikamaru was trying to get him to concentrate on.

"Yeah, she got back yesterday."

"Oh good," Ino replied. Then she looked directly at Kiba. "I'm sure I'll have _plenty_ to tell her about after tonight."

She quit the office to the sound of Naruto's laughter.

"She's on one, today, eh?" Naruto commented.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to know."

Kiba, unhearing, stared at the empty doorframe for a moment. The way she'd looked at him… Was that an invitation? Only one way to find out: he raced after her, Akamaru in tow, and caught up to her just as she exited the Hokage tower.

She turned and looked at him expectantly, as if she'd been waiting.

Kiba inwardly congratulated himself; it _had_ been an invitation.

"Wanna spar?"

"Sorry, _sweetie_," Ino apologized insincerely. "I'm booked for the rest of the day."

Kiba frowned. If she wanted him to come after her, why turn him down? He inhaled surreptitiously through his nose, hoping for some clue in her scent. What he got was excitement, anticipation, adrenaline and… Was that what he thought it was? He inhaled again to double check, and sure enough there was the slightest, smoky-sweet tinge of attraction rounding off her scent. Kiba observed Ino closely, noting her bright eyes, the muscles tense beneath her skin.

He couldn't help the cocky grin that settled on his lips. Ino thought he was hot! Time to drop a few hints of his own.

"Too bad," Kiba lamented. "I was hoping to see how you handled yourself one on one."

Ino reached down to take Akamaru's face in her hands, rubbing his ears.

"Wouldn't it be two on one?" she corrected.

Akamaru leaned into her touch, panting.

_Oh, I like this girl_.

"Didn't think you liked dogs," Kiba observed after a moment, a little miffed that she hadn't responded to his innuendo. Was he wrong after all?

"Akamaru's _much_ more than any old dog, isn't he?" she cooed. Her focus remained on the canine, who'd shut his eyes in pleasure as she continued to rub his ears. Kiba grunted, surprised that he was starting to feel jealous of his dog.

Ino pressed her nose to Akamaru's snout.

"When he's mean to you, come right away and tell me," she encouraged. "I'll give you a biscuit."

Akamaru woofed.

"Good boy," Ino murmured as she straightened. She gave him a final, slow pat before she refocused on Kiba, the smoky-sweet undertones of her scent becoming more prominent the longer she held his gaze.

"I'd like to see how you handle yourself, too," she commented, giving Kiba a very obvious onceover.

_I_ was _right—she's totally into me!_

She smiled like she had a secret she'd never tell. "Maybe another time."

The smile dropped off Kiba's lips at her continued refusal.

"Wait—"

"Goodbye, Kiba."

Ino waved airily as she walked off down the street, and Akamaru released a tiny, high whine at the loss of someone so friendly and accommodating.

"Traitor," Kiba groused without much venom; he was much too distracted by the sway of Ino's hips to really feel betrayed. His mind wandered back to their almost-kiss in the club the night before, and a smile made its way back onto his face.

"C'mon, Akamaru. Let's play."

* * *

><p>Kiba and Akamaru tailed Ino to her house. They waited there until Ino emerged an hour later, freshly showered and dressed in a loose, summery dress that revealed plenty of shoulder and clavicle and… other things. She walked purposefully down the street, never giving any hint that she knew of her pursuers.<p>

She made her way through Konoha's streets at a medium clip, seemingly doing nothing more than enjoying the villagers playing, eating, and talking against the backdrop of the setting sun, the smell of cut grass hanging in air. Her stroll, however, never deviated from the direction she'd started in: she was going somewhere, and with her dressed as she was, Kiba suspected she was meeting someone.

His suspicions were confirmed when she entered a teahouse. Kiba debated whether or not he should follow her in—surely it'd be much harder to remain unnoticed—until he saw through the windows that she greeted a tall man with a hug. Kiba couldn't tell who exactly he was through the glass, though he was sure the man didn't seem familiar. In a split second he was in the building, Akamaru at his heels.

To her credit, Ino looked momentarily surprised when he abruptly approached the small table she and the unfamiliar man were seated at, but she hid it quickly and gave a small smile.

"Hello, Kiba," her voice sounded confused.

Kiba preened; time to get a little payback.

"Ino, what are you doing?" he improvised roughly.

"I'm… sorry?"

Kiba opened his mouth to repeat himself. He was interrupted by a throat clearing.

"Excuse me," the man seated across from Ino spoke.

Even seated, Kiba could tell the other man was taller than him, with a lean, muscled frame. His hair was black and neatly combed, his hands free of callouses.

_Civilian_, Akamaru determined. Kiba nodded.

"Excuse me," the man said again.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Ino apologized with a bit more chagrin than Kiba expected. "Norio, this is Kiba. He's—"

"—her boyfriend," Kiba finished brilliantly. He grinned at Norio, who was now sending Ino a perplexed frown, and commended himself for his quick thinking.

"—my ex-boyfriend," Ino finished belatedly, frowning sadly at Kiba. "You broke up with me, don't you remember? You said I was too-too-too—" Ino's voice began to break, "too _fat_," Ino finally whispered.

Kiba started, his arms un-tucking, both because of her outrageous lie and because she then dissolved into completely believable tears.

Norio's face darkened and he looked at Kiba with contempt.

"I've seen this before. You shinobi men are all the same, thinking you're gods or something," he spoke with disgust.

Ino buried her face in her hands as she sobbed harder. Akamaru, who had been standing point with his master, whined at the scent of her salty tears and moved to her side, licking her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

Norio stood, his hands clenched at his sides. He made an impressive figure, several inches taller than Kiba as he was. His eyes were hard with disdain.

"I must ask you to leave."

Kiba could hardly believe the turn of events.

"But I—she—" Kiba fumbled for words.

"I'm so sorry, Norio," Ino apologized a third time with a great sniff.

Her theatrics were beginning to draw the attentions of the staff and other customers, many of whom turned disapproving glares on Kiba.

"No, it's alright." Norio assured her. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Ino nodded, unable to speak. Norio helped her gently from her chair, as though she were a delicate bloom that had endured a thunder storm. Ino clung to his arm, and he escorted her from the building, throwing a bewildered Kiba one last critical look as they left.

"What… What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Kiba avoided Ino for several days, unsure if he liked her type of game. As it was, he was positive that he could never visit that particular teashop again—when he'd left, the owner had looked at him as though he were scum clinging to the bottom of her shoe. However, he found his mind continually wandering to the feel of Ino in his arms as they'd danced at the club.<p>

It was at just such a moment that Akamaru let loose a friendly wuff while Kiba stood motionless in front of a fishmonger's stand. Kiba reflexively turned his head in the direction of Akamaru's bark only to see Ino waving thirty feet away.

"Oi," Kiba reproved his dog as she weaved through the crowded market towards them.

"Are you going to buy anything or not?" the impatient fishmonger asked loudly.

Disgruntled, Kiba turned back towards the man.

"I—"

"Kiba, _darling_, you haven't been avoiding me, have you?"

Without warning, Kiba found his arm twined with Ino's. He sighed.

Ino took no notice, instead smiling beatifically at the fishmonger.

"Have any sweet fish today?" she queried brightly.

"Yes, ma'am! Caught fresh this morning."

The man looked relieved to have a serious customer.

"Then two, please."

He set to wrapping the fish. While Ino waited, Kiba eyed her warily.

"What are you doing?"

Ino leaned this way and that as if she were scouting the other stalls.

"I thought maybe you'd misunderstood, is all."

"Here you go," the fishmonger held out two neatly wrapped packets.

"Thank you."

Ino exchanged money for the fish and gave Kiba an expectant look.

"What?"

She shook her head with a smile and addressed the fishmonger.

"You'll have to excuse him. He has _so_ _much_ on his mind."

"Of course," the fishmonger laughed.

Kiba coughed to distract himself from the slight heat in his cheeks.

"Just tell the nice man what you want, _sweetie_," Ino instructed him condescendingly.

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba grumbled.

Ino waited patiently as Kiba made his own fish purchase, much to the great satisfaction of the fishmonger if Kiba could go by the wide smile on the other man's face.

"Why do you enjoy embarrassing me?" he muttered as they walked away.

Ino, who was slightly ahead of him, stopped in front of stall selling fresh fruit. She leaned forward to inspect the cherries, and apparently finding them to her liking, had the vendor bag some up for her. New purchase in hand, she turned to face Kiba.

"I thought you followed me because you liked having fun," she answered sincerely. Suddenly, amidst all the smells of the marketplace, Kiba caught a whiff of smoky-sweet fresh flowers.

"See you around," Ino spoke into to his ear, her lips grazing his cheek. She left him standing there, his eyes wide. After a moment, he realized his hand held a bag of cherries.

"I'm so stupid. This is insane," he told Akamaru.

And he grinned.

* * *

><p>The next two months were the most chaotic of Kiba's life. Twice he'd had to leave the public baths stark naked when not a stitch of his clothing could be found. He had spent an entire day red-faced at the hospital trying to convince the nurses that their official orders from the Hokage to test him for an array of STDs was a farce. Only when Sakura had intervened had he been spared the embarrassment. Four times he'd found his furniture rearranged despite setting traps. And, for some reason, the middle-aged woman living next door would no longer look him in the eye. If she happened to be sweeping her front step when he came home, she'd gasp and retreat into her house, the locks clicking in place after her.<p>

But what was perhaps worse than the morning he found all his clothing replaced with hot pink suits Gai-sensei style was Ino herself. She showed up whenever Kiba least wanted to see her, and when he did want to see her, she was nowhere to be found, even for a master tracker like Kiba. He had asked her out on countless dates—all of which she'd turned down, attempted to corner her at her house, at the hospital, and even ANBU headquarters when he suspected she was there. He'd followed her, spied on her, tried pranking her, yet somehow she remained two steps ahead of him. He couldn't understand it. Was she really interested in him? Or was she messing with him?

And the worst part was, more and more he found himself liking it. There was something about expecting the unexpected, about how she played hard to get, that caused him to thrill at the tempo of this chase and salivate with anticipation when he thought of finally ending it.

In short, she was turning him into a masochist, and the small, rational part of him that remained did not like that.

Thus he was currently moaning about it to the Hokage while Shikamaru waited listlessly with a pile of documents that required discussion.

"I don't know what you want me to do," Naruto candidly replied.

"I don't know!" Kiba snapped in frustration. "Isn't there any way to make her stop?"

Naruto scratched his chin.

"It… just seems like she likes you."

"Maybe you could talk to Sakura and Sakura could talk to her?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"No. Bad idea. She'll kill me."

"What? Why?"

Naruto shuddered familiarly, and Kiba found he didn't want to know.

"There's gotta be some way!" he pleaded desperately.

"What a drag," Shikamaru finally interceded. "Just do something about it yourself. That's what she wants."

Kiba rounded on him.

"What you mean 'what she wants'?"

Shikamaru pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"When that girl runs, what she really wants is to be caught."

Kiba and Naruto digested that in silence until Naruto realized Shikamaru's lighter was halfway to the cigarette he'd perched on his lip.

"No!" he waved his hands wildly. "If Sakura sees you doing that in the office, I'm dead."

Shikamaru sighed heavily and flipped his lighter closed.

"So…" Kiba prompted.

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Tch. Just hold her down or something. Tell her to stop. Be a man," Shikamaru drawled.

"You're sure that'll work?" Kiba asked hopefully.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples and shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you she's a bitch, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>Armed with what he hoped to be the solution, Kiba sought Ino out. For the first time, he caught her while she was working at the Yamanaka flower shop.<p>

He entered with long strides, determined to control the situation.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's," she called when the bell over the door tinkled. "How can I help you?"

"Ino, we need to talk," Kiba wasted no time announcing.

"Aww, you came to see me?" Ino cooed with false sweetness.

She rounded the counter of the flower shop, approaching him purposefully. Kiba frowned suspiciously. She was happy to see him? It wasn't the reaction he expected, and it was slightly disconcerting—her scent and presence so close were putting his senses into overdrive, making him hyperaware of Ino and only Ino.

She came closer and closer until they were toe to toe. Kiba held her gaze, not sure of her game but refusing to give quarter. Ino placed her hands lightly on his shoulders and then traced down his arms, stopping at his wrists. Grasping them, she pulled them around her. His hands landed on something soft and round, and Kiba started with surprise, but Ino held him firmly in place as she shifted her weight to her toes and leaned forward.

"Are you sure you want to talk right now?" she murmured, an inch from his face.

Her line of sight dropped, and Kiba realized she was staring at his mouth. His nose was telling him she wouldn't reject him, that she was ready and willing, and her body language couldn't be more overt. The part of him that had been savoring the chase and the game was urging him forward, giddy to reach the end.

He hesitated only a moment before he leaned forward, remembering Shikamaru's advice to be a man. She didn't back away, so Kiba smiled against her mouth and began to kiss her more earnestly, enjoying the sensations of lips and teeth and tongue, her curves at his front and in his hands. She was responding enthusiastically and had Kiba been thinking about it, he would have been surprised that it was this easy. However, his mind was otherwise engaged. Consequently, he squeezed his hands experimentally and was delighted at the way Ino surged forward as a result. He did it again, only this time Ino pulled away slightly. Kiba tried to follow her with his lips, but Ino leaned further away and turned her head, moving her lips out of his reach.

"Kiba, no," she protested quietly.

Kiba was taken aback at the timidity of her voice until several things happened at once: he registered someone clearing a throat, Ino's hands pushing with none of the force he knew she possessed at his chest (when had they gotten there?), and a flare of chakra, like that of a person preparing for a fight. It hit him that here he was, in Ino's _family's_ flower shop, holding Ino—what looked forcefully because the placement of her hands and the turn of her head suggested that she was trying to push him away—and Yamanaka Inoichi was glaring at him, the very picture of fatherly rage.

Kiba released Ino, and she instantly sprang away from him.

"Daddy!"

Inoichi continued to glare and Kiba felt himself starting to sweat.

"This is Inuzuka Kiba," Ino introduced him. "He—"

"I know who he is," Inoichi interrupted curtly. "I'd like a word with him. Alone."

Kiba gulped; he was going to die.

"Yes, Daddy."

Ino bowed her head meekly and turned to leave the shop. Kiba watched her go, wishing he was going with her, until she glanced up and winked, that mischievous quirk of her lips a telltale sign of her lack of innocence. Disbelief and anger bubbled up inside of him. For a moment, Kiba forgot all about the furious, extremely talented ninja father who'd caught him kissing his daughter.

That minx had set him up!

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, clothes singed and out of breath, Kiba tackled Ino to the ground just outside training ground seven. Kiba's momentum ensured they rolled a few times, but he made sure to come out on top, pinning Ino's arms with his hands and straddling her waist and upper thighs to keep her from kicking. However, his precautions seemed ridiculous as he realized Ino wasn't fighting back. Instead, she was laughing.<p>

"What the _hell_!" Kiba seethed, baring his teeth.

"Poor baby, did you get hurt?" she mocked.

Kiba growled.

"Daddy promised not to play rough," she soothed.

"He almost killed me!" he continued angrily

"But he didn't," Ino pointed out.

Kiba huffed, breathing hard. Was she out of her mind?

"Show me where it hurts and I'll make it go away," she offered, her voice silky and low, and lifted her head to brush her nose against his.

_Oh, yes_, a part of Kiba's brain exulted.

"No!" he yelled at himself.

He shook his head to clear it and leaned away from her, berating himself for getting distracted.

"Uh, no. We're going to talk."

"Is that all?" Ino averted her eyes in disappointment, her body limp.

Kiba sighed and relaxed his grip slightly, testing her cooperation. Ino bucked her hips as soon as she had quarter so Kiba clamped down again, swearing.

"Ino!"

She smiled demurely.

"Yes, Kiba?"

Looking down at her, Kiba had to admit that he didn't want to tell Ino to stop bothering him as much as he wanted some kind of recompense for all his troubles. He breathed deeply, let his heart rate come down a bit. What could he say that might cause her as much consternation as she'd been causing him? How could he give as much as he got?

"I… need to tell you," he spoke slowly, an idea forming in his head. "Inuzuka mate for life, you know, so from here on out, there's no turning back." He restrained his smile and forced himself to shrug nonchalantly. If she was only playing around, she wouldn't like what he was about to say. "I hope you're serious about you and me 'cause now you don't have a choice."

"But—"

"Ah, ah, ah! No buts," Kiba cut off her protest. "You're the one who told that guy I left you, right? I'm just taking responsibility, like a man."

Ino bit her lip as Kiba leaned forward.

"Now, no more talking, huh?"

His lips connected with Ino's, gently at first. After all, he wouldn't force himself on her. When she didn't push him away, but rather responded, he felt victory.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kiba woke up when Ino rolled on top of him and nipped at his lip.<p>

"Ow!"

"Ooh, sorry," Ino apologized as she pulled back slightly, "but you _so_ enjoyed it last night…"

"Just surprised me," Kiba murmured as he lifted his head to meet hers.

"Good."

Kiba brought his arms up around her, pressed her to him, and took her lips, reveling in the feel of Ino's hands in his hair as she tugged and scraped his scalp in response to his attentions. He tensed his muscles as he prepared to roll them over, expecting a repeat of the previous night's activities, when Ino pulled away. Before Kiba could stop her, she sat up.

She stretched, then stood.

Kiba sat up, too, disappointed but happy to admire the lines of her back. She moved about the room, gathering all her things into a neat pile.

"So when's the wedding?" she asked after a moment

"Wedding?" he repeated, puzzled.

"I'll admit your proposal was a bit _unorthodox_,"—Kiba's brain short-circuited at the word _proposal_—"but I guess your clan is pretty strict about this, huh?" Ino took no notice of Kiba's gaping mouth. "My mom will be totally upset if she doesn't get to help plan at least part of it. I mean, she's had my wedding kimono picked out since I was, like, five. And of course you'll have to ask Daddy for permission, unless you already did that while you were chatting yesterday—"

"Whoa! Hold on a second. What are you talking about?" Kiba interrupted loudly.

"Our wedding," Ino replied innocently. "Don't you remember? You said we're getting married."

Kiba froze on the bed.

Ino frowned, concern written all over her face.

"Kiba, what's wrong?"

He gulped, nervous.

"M-m-marriage?" he stammered. "Who said anything about marriage?"

Ino's eyes narrowed.

"_You_ did."

"Uh… I…" Kiba wilted under the force of Ino's glare. For some reason, he'd thought this would be so funny last night. Talk about backfire! How was he going to explain himself out of this one?

Suddenly Ino burst out laughing so hard she doubled over, holding her stomach.

"Your face!" she gasped between laughs. "Wish… you could see… your face!"

Kiba felt his muscles slowly unclench as he realized that, once again, he'd been had.

"Har har," he spat sarcastically.

Ino laughed on as she collapsed on the floor, unperturbed by his surly expression. After what seemed like an eternity, her amusement died down to the occasional giggle. She hiccupped once or twice, too, before standing and approaching the bed.

"It was your own joke," she reminded him.

Kiba folded his arms across his chest and turned his face away.

"Not funny, huh?"

"No."

"Too bad. You're _much_ hotter when you laugh. I know! Maybe I'll just tell your mother you got me pregnant. Wouldn't that be funny?"

"You wouldn't dare."

Kiba watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Wouldn't I?" she teased, just this side of serious.

"Woman, you're crazy," Kiba chuckled disbelievingly.

"You like it," Ino accused.

Kiba stared hard at her, unable to stop a smile from overtaking his face.

"Say that again," he dared.

"You _like_ it," Ino repeated as she inched away while holding his gaze.

"Yeah," Kiba allowed as he leapt from the bed.

Ino dashed towards the door, shrieking.


End file.
